


Taking Care

by nan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Complicated Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: Ignis witnesses Noctis take a bad hit during battle. He decides to take care of Noctis. Noctis decides to let him.





	Taking Care

Prompto and Gladio were nowhere to be seen when Noctis entered the small hotel room. The window was open, letting in a cool breeze and muted moonlight. A narrow lamp sat on a squat little bedside table. In the center of the room was a table overflowing with trinkets and collections from their travels - almost all of it belonging to Prompto - and Ignis sat in one of the chairs there. 

“Where’re the guys?” 

Ignis shook his head. “They both claimed to be dying of hunger. They were going to wait for you but I advised them to go on ahead if the situation was that dire.” He stood. “Besides, I wanted to tend to you.” 

Noctis raised his eyebrows. “Me?” 

“Yes.” Ignis tilted his head to one side, his glasses catching and reflecting the light of the dim room. “I noticed you take a rather alarming hit in our last battle but you refrained from using any kind of health aid. A good idea, of course, to save them but I wanted to make sure you were alright.” 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine,” Noctis said, rolling one shoulder. “Just feeling a bit stiff but nothing a good night’s sleep won’t cure.” 

“Yes, well.” Ignis stepped forward. “I would check on you myself, rather than leaving it to sleep’s tender mercies. If you will,” Ignis said, gesturing to the bed. Noctis eyed it for a moment. Ignis had done this a couple of times before and Noctis _did_ always feel relaxed afterwards. He wasn’t entirely sure just how ethical it was for Ignis to do this, or for Noctis to allowed it to be done, but he wasn’t really in the habit of overthinking things. If Ignis said it was okay, that was enough for him. 

“If..that would be permissible?” Ignis continued in a softer voice and Noctis realized he’d left Ignis’s request dangle between them awkwardly. 

“Oh yeah.” Noctis started shrugging off his jacket and Ignis made a soft noise deep in his throat. 

“Allow me,” he said, bringing his hands up the collar of Noctis’ jacket. He fiddled with it for a moment before tugging it off, a slow slide over Noctis’ shoulders and down his arms. He folded it neatly and set it aside. “Raise your arms, please,” he said. Noctis complied and Ignis gripped the bottom of his shirt and pulled up. His knuckles grazed Noctis’s skin the entire way and Noctis shivered, goosebumps rising on his skin. Ignis noticed and asked as he folded Noctis’ shirt, “Shall I turn up the heat?” 

“I’m fine.” 

“Are you quite sure?” 

“I said I’m fine,” Noctis said sharply, annoyed that he was a bag of nerves while Ignis could remain so calm and disaffected. Ignis didn’t seem to take offense to Noctis’s temper. A small smile perched on his lips as he went down to one knee.

“Brace yourself against my shoulders, Noct,” he murmured, reaching to untie Noctis’ boots. Noctis leaned against his as Ignis slid one boot and sock off and then the other, his fingers running over delicate bone and tender skin. Ignis, still kneeling, reached up for the button on Noctis’ trousers. He thumbed it open and pulled at the zipper, his fingers pressing against the firmness of Noctis’ erection. Tugging the trousers down, he murmured, “Step out of them.” Folding them neatly and setting them aside, he stood. “Lay on your front on the towel.” 

Noctis was no stranger to being naked in front of Ignis - traveling together had that effect - but he couldn’t help but feel intimidated being completely nude while Ignis was fully dressed. _He still has his glasses on!_ Noctis flopped on the bed and turned over, resisting the urge to pull a blanket over himself. He lay there for a moment before he felt Ignis settle over him, a knee on either side of his hips. 

“Is this alright?” Ignis asked, as he always did and Noctis nodded, his cheek rubbing against the sheets. Strong hands landed gently on his shoulders, spreading as if to measure the width of them, before Ignis began pressing his fingers against Noctis. Noctis closed his eyes and gave himself up to the massage. Ignis excelled at this as he did all things, knowing where to dig his fingers in and where to smooth his palms against.

It felt good and not just for Noctis. He could feel Ignis’s cock press firmly against his ass, and Noctis couldn’t help but rock back against it, which dragged his own cock against the bedding below. Ignis gasped, a quiet little thing. His hands skated down Noctis’s sides, lightly enough to be ticklish but too quickly to be annoying, until they landed on his hips. Ignis leaned over Noctis, breath warm against his neck, and his hands slipped deftly beneath Noctis to grip his cock. Noctis hissed and jerked his hips forward, fucking the hole Ignis’ fingers had curled into. Ignis pressed a light kiss against his shoulder and somehow that felt just as good. 

One of Ignis’s hands abandoned Noctis’s cock and Noctis could hear a soft sucking sound, before the hand returned, this time sliding wetly against the seam of his ass. 

“Is this alright, Noctis?” Ignis asked again, voice deeper this time.

Noctis thought about it, face flushing. This was new. They’d never...done this before. But it felt good and he trusted Ignis. “Hah, yeah,” Noctis said, looking over his shoulder. Ignis’ face was flushed, his eyes glittering behind his glasses. “Yeah, it’s alright.” 

Ignis licked his upper lip, tongue quick as a cat’s, before pressing his forehead against Noctis’s nape. His fingers slid smoothly between Noctis’ cheeks and circled his hole, while his other hand gripped Noctis’ dick and began stroking. 

Sucking air in between his teeth, Noctis closed his eyes and jerked backwards against Ignis’ fingers. It felt weird, especially when Ignis started to press in with a finger. Noctis bit his lip, brow furrowed. Ignis pulled out and pressed back in just as slowly as before, this time going deeper and Noctis shuddered, pleasure suddenly erupting. He heard Ignis chuckled and opened his eyes. 

“Hey, no laughing,” Noctis said. 

Ignis’s grin softened to a smile. “Of course, your highness,” he said softly, and pulled out enough to add a second finger. He moved faster this time, thrusting his fingers inside Noctis while jacking Noctis off. 

Noctis moaned against the bedding, gripping the sheets and bucking backwards against Ignis’s hand. “Iggy...I-I’m-”

“Good,” Ignis said against Noctis’s ear. “Good, come, Noct. Come for me.” 

Noctis froze, a moan caught in his throat as he came, and Ignis coaxed him through it, pulling his fingers out of Noctis’s hole but continuing to stroke his dick gently. He hummed against Noctis’s temple and Noctis reached back to run his fingers through Ignis’s hair. They lay together for a moment before Ignis got up. Noctis rolled over off the towel and Ignis picked it up. He gently patted Noctis down, taking special care around his dick, before standing. “I trust you’re feeling better?’

“Uhm, yeah. Of course.” 

“Good.” Ignis stepped back and Noctis reached out, grabbing the hem of his vest.

“Wait. What about you?” Ignis’s cock was firm, pressed hard against his slacks. “Don’t you want me to-”

“No,” Ignis said, although his eyes were hungry as he looked down at Noctis. He cleared his throat. “No, this is about you, Noct. This is _for_ you.” 

“But-”

“I’ve some sleep clothes set aside for you,” Ignis said, voice suddenly businesslike, as if he weren’t just holding Noctis’s cock. “It’d be best for you to get dressed before Prompto and Gladio get back.”

“...right.” Noctis gazed up at him for a moment before looking away, falling backwards on the bed. He stretched his arms up over his head and arched his back before flopping back on the bed, watching Ignis watch him. Ignis’s eyes were hot as they trailed over Noctis’s body before meeting his gaze. Ignis startled, looking away as if he were caught doing something he shouldn’t, before chuckling. 

“Get dressed, Noctis.”

Noctis pouted. “Sure thing.” He reached for the sleep pants and tugged them on. “Hey Ignis?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Thanks. Uh. I really do feel better.” 

Ignis smiled. “It was my pleasure, Noctis.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to get this written for what seems like ages! 
> 
> [I'm on tumblr](http://poppymage.tumblr.com)!


End file.
